The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema morifolium. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `GEDI WT8`.
The new variety is a natural whole plant mutation discovered in a controlled planting of the variety `Tripoli` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,207) in Staden, Belgium. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.